


【凜殺】杜鵑啼情

by layeliu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), Thunderbolts Fantasy, 東離劍遊記
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeliu/pseuds/layeliu
Summary: 吃刀吃到生無可戀，假裝他們在那三年裡有熱戀過。有車，兩人的第一次。從頭到尾都在膩歪。





	【凜殺】杜鵑啼情

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有後續，也可能沒有。  
> 即使有也只會是刀片。

凜殺／杜鵑啼情

 

 

 

 

 

殺無生受了傷。

 

原本以他的身手，即使面對十來個敵人亦不見得會負傷，只是凜雪鴉不喜見他殺人，讓他在出劍時不免多了一分顧忌。

 

他揮劍斬落前來尋仇的男人的前臂，在濃厚血腥噴濺而出的剎那，多年的本能使他就想將劍刃往對方的脖頸抹去。但想起凜雪鴉所說的話，帶著殺意的劍尖堪堪停止在半空，而後僵硬地收回劍鞘之中。

 

沒再分神去管倒在地上的男人，殺無生將還握著刀的染血手臂踢到一旁，轉身去尋自一開始就被自己趕到一邊去以免遭受波及的雇主。

 

凜雪鴉坐在不遠處的大石上，執著煙斗逗弄停在他肩頭的幾隻雀鳥，倒是一副頗有閒情逸致的模樣，見殺無生朝自己走來，甚至還瞇著眼向他愉快地招手。

 

「你以前究竟是做了什麼，招來這麼多亂七八糟的仇家。」

 

殺無生不知道已經是第幾次提出這個疑問，做為保是不該過問雇主的私事，但這一路來找凜雪鴉尋仇的人用多如牛毛來形容都不及，讓他深感納悶，畢竟他對凜雪鴉的印象很是不錯，實在想不出這樣一個優雅風流的男人怎麼會招惹上諸多麻煩。

 

「這個嘛……」凜雪鴉似乎顯得相當苦惱，用煙斗敲了敲額角：「我偷過的事物沒有一萬亦有數千，要記得每樣東西的主人，實在是太為難我了。」

 

彷彿要證實自己所說，他起身走到倒在地上奄奄一息的男人旁，彎腰仔細端詳著那人的容貌，然後直起身子朝殺無生攤攤手，表示自己確實不記得對方是誰。

 

「無妨。」殺無生其實也只是好奇一問，就如同他不會費心去記自己殺過了誰，凜雪鴉自然不會記得偷過誰的物品。他擺擺手道：「無論是誰來尋仇，只要有我在，就不可能傷到你分毫。」

 

「無生這句話聽起來還真像告白。」凜雪鴉笑瞇瞇地說。

 

殺無生不以為意，早已習慣這人三不五時便會佔點嘴上便宜的行為，他戳戳自凜雪鴉那裡飛到自己肩上的小白雀，見天色漸暗，若不是途中遇到刺殺，他們早該找個客棧落榻休憩了。

 

「時候不早了，我們………」話語霎時斷在了喉頭，他看見那名本以為已經暈厥過去的男人用僅剩的右手掏出一枚匕首，汙濁將死的雙目在望向凜雪鴉時倏然射出狠毒銳利的凶光。

 

身體的本能反應一向快過思考。殺無生猛地閃身上前，他一把扯住凜雪鴉的手腕將人護到身後，利刃隨之出鞘，卻終究快不過偷襲的暗器。

 

這次殺無生的劍尖不偏不移地插進男人的前額，但那柄暗刃也直直刺入他的側腹中，他悶哼一聲，劍尖一挑分離了偷襲者的身首，忍著痛拔出那枚暗器，將沾了血的匕首扔到一邊。

 

他極少受傷，頂多就是些微不足道的擦傷挫傷，他的敵人總是在傷到他之前就成為一具屍體，更別說藉機暗中偷襲。

 

殺無生有些懊惱自己的一時疏忽，又有些慶幸匕首不是落在凜雪鴉身上，他按住腹側，溫熱的鮮血很快便浸透衣物，在布料上暈出一片深褐色的痕跡，連帶著將他的手掌都染上了刺目的鮮紅。

 

所幸似乎只是外傷，並未傷到臟器，只是傷口略深，一時之間血流不止。殺無生正想著該去找間藥房買些傷藥，身後的凜雪鴉卻忽然伸手探向他的傷處。

 

「先去尋客棧處理傷口。」手裡拿著不知道哪裡變來的白色絲絹按在傷口上，凜雪鴉難得言簡意賅，拉住殺無生便往他們原先作為目的地的村莊走去。

 

正逢晚市時分，路上來往行人紛擾雜沓，但一看到被凜雪鴉拽著的殺無生，紛紛露出驚懼的神情往兩側避讓開來，他的名聲已經足以嚇人，更別說現在還一身染血的可怖模樣。他們一路暢行無阻地走進客棧中，把掌櫃也嚇得不輕，抖著手將房間鑰匙交給凜雪鴉後就躲得不見蹤影。

 

殺無生糊里糊塗地被拉進屋裡，甚至沒意識到凜雪鴉只要了一間房，注意力反倒是被凜雪鴉的手給吸引了去，總是優雅地執著煙管的修長手指沾上了血汙，那身華麗的衣飾也濺到幾滴血漬。

 

他素日一向十分講究自己的相貌儀容，此刻卻毫不在意被弄髒的衣物，將殺無生推搡到榻邊坐下，轉身從行囊中掏出一個精緻的檜木盒；那盒中裝的盡是些小巧的傷藥瓶子，各式用途一應俱全，甚至還有些難以輕易取得的珍貴藥材。

 

「以備不時之需嘛。」凜雪鴉朝面露訝異的殺無生一笑：「你看，這不是就正好用上了嗎。」

 

他挑揀出幾瓶止血解毒的藥罐放到一邊，用沾了水的絲巾擦淨雙手，伸手就要去解殺無生的外衣。

 

「不用這麼麻煩，隨意包紮一下就好了。」殺無生慌忙按住凜雪鴉探向腰帶的手，這點小傷在他看來不過就是破了點皮的程度，凜雪鴉這麼小題大作的倒是讓他感到有些受寵若驚。

 

「那可不行，無生是因為我才受傷的，也不知那暗器上是不是淬了毒，還是謹慎一些為好。」

 

不待殺無生回答，凜雪鴉已經不由分說地扯開他的衣帶。

 

傷口比預料得還要深上一些，刀口猙獰，揭開上方被浸得濕透的布料後又汩汩地流出血來。

 

凜雪鴉靠得極近，近得甚至能夠感受到他呼出的溫熱鼻息，他輕柔地用絲絹擦去傷口周圍的血汙，指尖按在傷處邊緣細細查看著：「似乎是沒有毒，我來替你上藥吧。」

 

殺無生僵著身子任由他擺佈，藥物抹在傷口上時泛起一陣熱辣的刺痛，但相較起疼痛，凜雪鴉似有若無的觸碰反而更加令他在意，尤其是傷口的位置太靠近某個難以啟齒的位置，他畢竟是個年輕而健全的男性，不由得為此感到些許難堪。

 

「掠、」他侷促地挪動身子往後避讓，凜雪鴉卻像是渾然不覺他的為難，格外堅持地按著他的大腿細細替傷口抹上藥、纏好紗布，這才滿意地直起身子打量自己的成果。

 

視線落在那個起了反應的位置，凜雪鴉微微挑起眉，卻似乎並不顯得驚訝或尷尬，只是掩著嘴低低笑了幾聲。

 

「原來無生這麼喜歡被我碰啊。」他說，語調滿是揶揄。

 

「………正常反應罷了。」一陣窘迫湧上心頭，殺無生扯過一旁的披風蓋到膝上，故作鎮定道。

 

「在上藥的時候嗎。」凜雪鴉作若有所思貌，眼中卻滿是玩味，視線由上而下將殺無生細細地打量過一遍：「我是不是可以認為………這表示無生對我有意思？」

 

………什麼？

 

意料之外的話語讓殺無生一怔，就連本想叫凜雪鴉迴避的語句都卡在了喉中，他微微蹙眉，無法分辨對方這句話究竟是認真為之還是時常掛在嘴邊的玩笑話。

 

「難道無生不喜歡我麼？」凜雪鴉又重複了一次那個問題，卻又不打算給殺無生回答的餘地，一步步緩緩逼近他，直到兩人之間的距離縮減到一步之遙才堪堪止住。

 

「我可是十分中意無生的哦，不僅僅止於僱佣關係，無生一點都沒有察覺到嗎。 」帶著些血腥氣息和草藥清香的手掌撫上了殺無生的頰側，凜雪鴉的唇邊抿著一抹似有若無的淺笑，他望進殺無生因訝異而微微瞠大的紅瞳中，垂首在他的額前落下一個蜻蜓點水般的輕吻。

 

即使心中對於這突如其來的情況仍有些錯愕，當凜雪鴉帶著邀請的吻落在唇角時，殺無生迅速地接受了這個事實；他並非會扭捏故作姿態的性格，正如凜雪鴉所說，他對他確實早已遠遠超過雇主與保鑣之間該有的責任，他只是意外凜雪鴉對他竟也會保持著別樣的情感。

 

但他沒有機會多問，凜雪鴉的下一個親吻已然準確地落在他的唇上。

 

艷事之間的前戲，相較於調情，更像是一種力量與地位的角逐。

 

凜雪鴉的吻看似溫潤柔軟、不帶一點侵略性，卻能不動聲色地卸下所有防備，逐漸滲入到理智的最深處。殺無生仰著頭和他親了好一會，始終沒有找到反客為主的機會，直到從衣襬下方悄悄探入的手掌暗示性地摩挲過腰側，他才意識到自己已經被對方牢牢地壓在身下。

 

雙手撐在殺無生身子兩側，凜雪鴉叼著他的下唇黏膩地舔舐著，膝蓋抵在他腿間用一種緩慢而挑撥的動作輕輕摩蹭，不給他任何反制的機會。

 

原先還在為自己是雌伏的那一方有些耿耿於懷，殺無生見凜雪鴉手法輕巧俐落地解開他衣物、一面小心翼翼地側過身避免壓到傷處的謹慎模樣，最後那絲猶豫也隨之消散得無影無蹤。

 

他微微仰首讓凜雪鴉解開頸間的頸圈，在對方垂首吻上自己時順從地闔上了雙眼。

 

或許是失血過多的緣故，殺無生本就沒什麼血色的嘴唇顯得更加蒼白，在凜雪鴉刻意嚙咬下逐漸泛起一抹粉紅，彷彿塗上了一層薄薄胭脂，將那張本就出眾的容貌又生生添上一分艷麗。

 

「身體沒問題吧？」一手撐在床頭，凜雪鴉停下了動作，顯然還顧慮著那道新添上的傷口。

 

殺無生嗤笑一聲，一把揪住凜雪鴉的衣襟，將他扯入了另一個親吻之中：「你以為你在和誰說話。」

 

似乎對那身過於繁複厚重的衣物感到不耐，殺無生解他衣物的動作比起寬衣更像是要生生撕了所有布料。凜雪鴉按住不安分得幾乎要撕爛自己外衣的雙手，扣上他手腕引領著環住自己的頸項，撩起了半側額髮俯下身去。

 

胸前敏感的一點被溫熱的薄唇包覆住，細細地吮吸，舌尖抵著受到刺激而挺立的乳尖來回打轉；凜雪鴉聽到殺無生仰起首急促地低喘幾聲，覆在脊背上的雙手揪住衣料略顯焦躁地揉搓起來，抵在小腹上的那道熱度也越發滾燙得讓人難以忽視。

 

殺無生那雙結實修長的腿微微往外張開了些，讓正在他胸前攻城掠地的凜雪鴉能夠挨得更近，精悍的腰身在空中折出一道柔韌的弧線，不由自主地蹭向對方同樣起了反應的下身。

 

窄臀緊緊貼著凜雪鴉的小腹和胯部一下一下地蹭，磨得讓他忍不住伸手覆在結實臀肉上狠狠揉搓了幾下。對方的肌膚並不比女子的細滑嬌嫩，殺無生背上落著幾道細微的傷疤，每一道都是過往殺伐間不經意所落下的痕跡，觸感粗糙，卻是讓他攏入掌中愛不釋手地一再摩挲。

 

凜雪鴉修長的指尖留了點指甲，原是為了在盜竊時方便行事，此時沿著舊傷輕輕刮蹭而過，即使修得圓潤平滑，殺無生還是感到一陣細微的酥麻從尾脊直直往上竄起，一路麻到了心尖上。

 

探過首覆上殺無生因喘息而微張的唇，只是輕輕一吻便收了回來，凜雪鴉握住那幾乎能夠一手掌握的精實腰肢想將人翻過身去，考慮到殺無生受的傷在腹部，從後方進入的姿勢較不會因性事過於激烈而壓到傷處，對於第一次承歡的對方也會比較輕鬆。

 

「不必。」察覺到他的意圖，殺無生扣住握在腰間的雙手，往昔銳利如刃的紅瞳染上一層波光粼粼的霧氣，柔軟得就像清晨初開的嫩蕊。他抬眸對上凜雪鴉的雙眼，微微抿了抿唇：「………這樣就好。」

 

凜雪鴉微微瞇起眼，倒也不再堅持，打開備在一旁的藥盒，托起他後臀，沾著脂膏的指腹在後穴按壓打轉了一陣後緩緩探了進去。他聽到殺無生的呼吸一滯，雖是沒說什麼，扶在他肩上的雙手卻是下意識地加重了力道。

 

從未有過的陌生觸感讓殺無生渾身僵硬，手腳都不知道該往哪裡擺，往下望了一眼後又被那個畫面激得立刻轉開視線，他只得將臉埋進面前那人的頸窩間；凜雪鴉身上是他一貫的菸草味，也不知那菸草究竟是何物所製，倒比普通的煙味要好聞許多，莫名地讓殺無生的緊張消散了幾分。

 

「行了吧？你太磨蹭了………」凜雪鴉的動作相當溫柔，殺無生並沒有感受到什麼疼痛，但如此私密的部位被他人用手指細細地揉弄拓展，他終究忍不住羞恥，出聲催促：「是個男人就別這麼婆婆媽媽的，你該不會是不………」

 

殺無生的話語化作一聲驚呼，勘勘地截斷在喉間，被三隻手指毫無預警地插進體內、按在深處陽心上的刺激讓他倏地繃緊了抵在對方腰側蹭動的雙腿。下意識想要併起雙腳的動作被凜雪鴉扣著膝窩重新壓開成了一個更大的角度，巍巍挺立的前端和被撐開擴張的穴口完全暴露在對方的視線下，這種羞恥的姿勢讓他不禁感到一陣熱度從脖頸猛地竄上了頰側。

 

「…………掠！」

 

「哦呀，亂動的話傷口可是會裂開的哦，無生。」

 

一面淡聲回應惱羞成怒的怒吼，凜雪鴉按著殺無生試圖退縮的腰身，手指探得更深，在柔軟脆弱的體內反覆摩挲擴展，直到穴口顫顫巍巍地綻放開來。用以潤滑的膏藥被體溫煨得滾燙，從敞開的大腿腿根淌下，將下身浸得一片濕濡。

 

修長手指環上前方挺立的性器，指腹擦過敏感的前端，帶出一陣不由自主的顫慄，連帶著後方也收縮吞吐起深埋其中的手指來。凜雪鴉微微撐開了穴口，看著被揉弄得殷紅柔軟的嫩肉，眸色亦不禁暗下幾分。

 

「…………別看了！你到底做不做！」他這廂還滿是耐心地做著準備，對方卻不滿意了。殺無生本是側著首半是逃避地不願去看這令人難堪的過程，凜雪鴉卻遲遲不進入正題，羞恥逐漸增長堆疊化作惱怒，他也不顧傷處會不會裂開，微微掙動起來。

 

「好了好了，無生一向都沒什麼耐心呢。」凜雪鴉的語氣就像是在哄騙無理取鬧的幼兒，他抽出手指，側首在殺無生的膝側落下一吻，換上自己炙熱堅挺的分身，性器前端抵上已經柔軟地綻放開來的穴口。

 

察覺到殺無生微微緊繃起來的身子，凜雪鴉探過首安撫地用鼻尖碰了碰那張緊抿的薄唇，折起他的雙腿，輕輕將前端頂入。

 

顧慮著殺無生腹側的傷，凜雪鴉的動作未敢太大，他將自己一點一吋緩緩埋入那溫熱緊緻的甬道之中，莖身被火熱柔軟的腸壁包覆住的快感讓凜雪鴉重重地喘了一聲，汗水沿著下頷滑落，滴在身下那人因為他的侵入而急劇起伏的胸口上。

 

「無生，放鬆。」他俯下身，靠在殺無生的耳邊用唇瓣親暱地摩挲著耳廓，近在咫尺的低語讓殺無生不由得一顫，凜雪鴉的聲線中盡是滿溢而出的慾望，和他平時略顯輕佻的語氣截然不同，低沉而帶著些沙啞的聲嗓顯得格外勾人。

 

「掠、」殺無生向後仰起首，急促地喘著氣，喉結被叼進了對方嘴裡，熾熱柔軟的舌身舔舐過脆弱的脖頸，讓殺無生下意識呼喚對方姓名的話語猛地斷在喉中。

 

凜雪鴉一手握著他的腰，另一手避開了他的傷口，沿著腹部緊繃的肌肉輕輕撫摸而上，靈巧的指尖壓住胸前那點淺褐，反覆搓揉捏弄直到乳首泛起鮮艷的一抹紅。他竭盡所能地開拓著手中這副身軀，讓殺無生因為緊張和疼痛的身體為快感逐漸放鬆下來。

 

「掠……………」

 

殺無生又喚了一聲，原本緊緊揪著床單的雙手攬上凜雪鴉後頸，埋首叼著他肩頭試圖壓抑越發大聲的喘息，卻又不敢咬得太過用力，嗚嗚咽咽地像隻被欺負了的小狗。

 

凜雪鴉第一次見他如此情動的模樣，平日傲世輕物的神采盡數褪去，順從在自己身下展露出最柔軟的一面，情不自禁地扣著他的後腦側過首去吻那張半開的唇。

 

齒關一開便是壓抑不住的繾綣呻吟，溢出幾個零散音節而後融化在綿密的親吻之中。雙腿再夾不住對方的腰，失了氣力從身後滑下後，一邊的膝彎又被凜雪鴉托在臂上。身子幾乎從腰部對折成半，對方越來越快的動作讓殺無生有些喘不過氣，宛如溺了水的飛鳥，在名為慾望的情潮中掙扎著撲動翅膀。

 

高潮來得凶猛而毫無預警，太過強烈的快感自體內深處迸開，就連視線都被一陣白光給攫獲。殺無生不由得猛地收緊了環在凜雪鴉背後的雙手，指甲將白皙的背脊刮出好幾道刺目的血痕，而後無力地落下。

 

他的雙手被輕柔地包覆進另一隻溫熱的掌心，凜雪鴉與他十指相扣，下身卻是重重地往深處頂弄，在一聲壓抑的低哼後，一股熱流注入後穴之中，燙得讓  
本已經有些恍然失神的殺無生不禁微微瑟縮了一下。

 

方才一番巫山雲雨讓他有些暈頭轉向，從高潮中緩過氣來之後才開始覺得傷處有些隱隱作痛，殺無生伸手想摸摸傷處是否裂開，正好按在凜雪鴉先他一步覆上腹部的手背上。

 

他尷尬地想要收回手，卻被凜雪鴉反手一把握住手腕。

 

「傷口沒裂開。」細細摩挲過殺無生佈滿無數劍繭及傷痕的指掌，凜雪鴉垂首在他的掌心落下一吻，輕得宛若冬日輕盈的飛雪：「疼嗎？」

 

「不礙事。」

 

不曾經歷過這種關懷備至的呵護，殺無生撇過首，試圖隱藏自己不自然的表情，才剛剛抽回手，整個人又被對方一把抱入懷中；凜雪鴉將他攬在臂彎裡，臉頰抵著殺無生的頭頂輕輕蹭著，兩人就像相戀多年的愛侶，在情事過後彼此依偎溫存。

 

幾番推拒都被對方巧妙地壓了回來，醞釀喉中的幾句話最終盡數化成了一聲輕吁，殺無生瞇起眼，側首將臉貼在凜雪鴉胸前，暖意自他們相貼的肌膚緩緩渡來，耳畔是陣陣細微但清晰的規律心跳，較他慢上一些、也有力了一些。

「就這麼一直跟著你，似乎也不錯………」

 

殺無生喃喃道，睏意如浪潮般陣陣襲來，將他捲入睡夢的深潭之中。

 

看著蜷縮在自己懷中沉沉睡去的青年，凜雪鴉微微斂下眸，伸手替他取下額前的飾物，動作輕柔地撩開殺無生的額髮，將那張漂亮的臉孔完整地展露在自己面前。

 

殺無生的美是一種鋒利的美，彷彿開了刃的利劍，光是觸碰便足以取人性命。唯有在沉睡時，他的五官皆會柔和下來，溫軟得猶如子夜時分灑入窗櫺的細碎月光。

 

這種沒有任何防備的全然信任，獨獨給了凜雪鴉一人而已。

 

最終凜雪鴉只是安靜地收回手，輕輕彈指，滅去了房內最後的那一盞燭火。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
